Specialty Work on your Ship
The event intro text for this varies, and can be any of the following: *''You pick up an automated message from a nearby space station. There appears to be a local shipwright that can perform emergency work on military ships.'' *''There are a number of privately owned ship construction platforms in the area. You find one that has a slot open for some immediate work.'' *''You receive a message from a small refugee convoy, "Hail. We'd like to help you on your mission but don't have much to offer. If you have extra metal perhaps we could work on your ship?"'' *''You are immediately hailed by a mobile docking platform upon arrival, "Welcome to Uncle Joe's Fix-it Shop! Need a tune-up? We got you covered!"'' *#Inquire about their specialty. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Oxygen system in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** (Oxygen level 1) You lose 15-20 scrap and your Oxygen system is upgraded to level 2'''. *#*#** (Oxygen level 2) You lose '''25-40 scrap and your Oxygen system is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Piloting subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** (Piloting level 1) You lose '''8-15 scrap and your Piloting subsystem is upgraded to level 2'''. *#*#** (Piloting level 2) You lose '''25-40 scrap and your Piloting subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Door subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** (Doors level 1) You lose '''8-15 scrap and your Doors subsystem is upgraded to level 2'''. *#*#** (Doors level 2) You lose '''25-40 scrap and your Doors subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Sensors subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** (Sensors level 1) You lose '''10-20 scrap and your Sensors subsystem is upgraded to level 2'''. *#*#** (Sensors level 2) You lose '''35-45 scrap and your Sensors subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your reactor in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** You lose '''15-25 scrap and your Reactor is upgraded by 1 level. *#*# Decline. *#*#* You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. Trivia This event is called "TRADER_UPGRADES" in the datafiles.